Party
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: We never got to see Kurt drunk in BIOTA, and only saw his hangover in TRNT. So, when Santana throws a party and Kurt starts drinking, what exactly should we expect?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's room, looking over Kurt's excessive _Vogue _magazine collection.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, looking up from the January edition to look up at his boyfriend, who was staring at his iPhone in disbelief.

"Santana just updated her Facebook status saying she's having a party this Saturday and we're all invited." He chuckled lightly and put his phone down, turning back to his magazine.

"We're going, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Don't you remember the _last _New Directions party?"

Blaine winced at the memory. "Nothing like that's going to happen this time, Kurt," Blaine assured him, but Kurt just let out one humorless chuckle and rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. And if I'd known how much it had hurt you _that _time I wouldn't have done it then either."

"We aren't going, Blaine. I'm not letting you get drunk again." Kurt had said it like that was the end of the conversation, but Blaine wasn't letting go of this _that _easy. It could be fun! And besides, possibly seeing Kurt drunk? A once in a lifetime opportunity he could just not pass up.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Kurt said, trying to make it sound like "oh, please" but actually coming out more like he was begging. He couldn't resist Blaine's puppy dog face. He knew that. "You're evil." Blaine flashed him a grin and Kurt sighed. He'd been defeated. "Fine." Kurt ignored Blaine's little mini (and incredibly adorable) happy dance and continued. "But if there's any kissing games whatsoever, we are _not _playing. Understand?"

Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, an activity that never failed to knock him off his feet no matter how times it happened.

**You like? Eh? Eh? Heehee! Excited to see Kurt drunk? So am I! Mwahahaha! *evil smiley face***

**Until next time!**


	2. Party Time!

The Party

"You guys made it!" Santana greeted Kurt and Blaine at the door and gave them big bear hugs, something Kurt was not expecting and had curled up in a protective ball when she lunged forward.

Kurt looked around to investigate. Yep. They had _definetely _pulled out the booze already. Brittany was in the corner, working on taking off her top, which distracted Santana for a while which resulted in a knowing smile between Kurt and Blaine. Quinn was screaming at Lauren that she was the reason she lost Prom Queen. Tina and Mercedes were laughing like maniacs in the corner, Tina having fallen forward onto the table, Mercedes lying on the couch practically suffocating from laughing so hard.

"Want a drink?" Blaine asked, and Kurt, hesitantly, nodded. What the hell, right? Finn wasn't drinking. He could drive them home. Or was that selfish?

He wasn't given any more time to think about it, because all of a sudden Rachel was hanging on his arm, one arm wrapped around his waist. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?" she slurred, and Kurt looked down at her with a look of shock. "Seriously. If you weren't capital G gay I would totally let you-"

"Okay!" Finn exclaimed, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her away from Kurt, to his relief. Just at that moment Blaine returned with two drinks in his hands.

"There you go," he said, handing a cup to Kurt, who took one dainty sip. It was bitter, like he remembered, and it burned his throat, but for some reason, he took another sip. Then another. Now it was more like gulps.

"WHOOO!" Kurt screamed, raising his bottle in the air and attempting to dance but actually ending up doing something that would be better described as wobbling.

"Blainey, you're such a cutie-pie when you let your hair look all sheepy," Kurt giggled, taking another gulp of his drink. He had his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arms were around Kurt's waist, the two of them giggling like mad.

"Hey, everyone, let's play Animal!" Rachel screamed, and the room erupted in cheers of approval, even though no one knew what she was talking about. "Alright, everyone pair up!" Blaine immediately took Kurt's face in his hands and pressed their lips together, which soon lead to a heated make-out session that was tragically cut short when Rachel pulled them apart.

Turns out the way you play Animal is you pick a partner (Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany, Finn and Rachel, Sam and Mercedes, etc.) and one of the two write down an animal on a piece of paper. Then they give their partner hints and their partner has to guess what animal they wrote. If they're right, the two kiss. If they're wrong, the next couple goes.

Blaine wrote down in hardly eligible scrawl, "Mokney," then giggled to himself. "Okay, Kurt, guess," he slurred.

"Ummmmm..." An idea seemed to entire his mind and he started hopping up and down in his seat and pointed at Blaine, "A sheep! A sheep!" Blaine shook his head and Kurt's face fell and his lower lip began to quiver. "No sheep?" Blaine shook his head and Kurt burst into tears. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in for a kiss, even after Rachel started screaming it was against the rules.

When he leaned out, Kurt's face brightened and he started hopping again, clapping his hands and grinning like a six-year old. "Heehee, okay!" he giggled.

First was the giggly, happy phase. Now came the weepy, hysterical phase. "I just really wanted that scarf," Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulders. "I don't understand what the big deal was! It was only t-t-two hundred!" He broke into a fresh wave of tears and Blaine looked like a kicked puppy, despite his usual happy drunk self. Then, suddenly, Kurt changed topics without warning. "Why can't people just let me be me? I can't help being sparkly!" Then, he swapped topics again. "Also, when I went to get my coffee today, I didn't have an extra dollar to give to the n-nice lady behind the c-c-c-counter! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" Blaine tried to comfort him, but there wasn't much use.

"How could you not realize how in love with you I was, Blaine?" Kurt demanded, pointing an angry, accusatory finger at Blaine, who was still looking like a kicked puppy. "And then when I finally told you, you _rejected _me! You're lucky I let you kiss me and didn't just kick you out! And it took a damn _bird dying _for you to realize that I'm a hot piece of action that was just waiting for you to screw your head on right!" Then, when Blaine was just going to apologize, Kurt turned to face Finn. "And _you_," he growled, taking a menacing step towards the boy who gained a good five inches on him but was still intimidated by him. "You rejected me, too! And you yelled at me way too much! IT WAS JUST A MOIST TOWELETTE, FINN!"

Somehow Blaine had sobered up before they left, at least enough to gather up Finn and get he and Kurt home. "Blainey, I wanna _stay_," Kurt whined, and Blaine chuckled quietly to himself as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to steady him.

"Sorry, baby, the party's over," Blaine responded. Kurt giggled and mumbled something about "you called me baby" before falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms. Blaine used all his self-control he still possessed to not lean in and press his lips to his gorgeous boyfriend's. He looked so peaceful and adorable while he was sleeping, and somehow, even when he was completely wasted, he still managed to look perfect.

**So, I was inspired towards the end there by foraworldundeserving, chapter one of "Kiss," however he or she's original interpretation is much better than mine. :(**

**So, hope you enjoyed Kurt drunk! This is probably just a two-shot, considering if I make any more chapters with this plotline Kurt will become an alcoholic. I might make one more sort of mirroring the scene in BIOTA when Burt found Blaine in Kurt's bed, except Kurt would be in bed and Blaine might have accidentally fallen asleep with him - FULLY CLOTHED, thank you very much. Then all hell would **_**really **_**break loose. ;)**

**Until next time!**

**Oh, and PS- I'll be updating my other stories soon. The ones I've been neglecting for a while. This includes "Operation Sexy," "The Hummel - Andersons," and, the one I haven't touched in three months, "It Only Took A Month." So, get ready! **


	3. Morning, Sunshine!

Chapter Three

Morning, Sunshine!

Kurt woke up with a splintering headache. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he realized he was in his room. He felt an arm around his waist. The countertenor turned to see Blaine fast asleep next to him.

He immediately flew out of his bed and began panicking. _What the hell is Blaine doing in my bed? Did we-_

He decided that was unlikely considering he himself was fully clothed, and as far as he could see, so was Blaine. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hey, Kurt, rise and shine!"

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine, wake up!" The taller boy shook his boyfriend like a maraca, but he just rolled over and mumbled something about Kurt's incredibly soft lips, which he would've loved had he not been freaking out.

"Blaine, for god's sake, wake up!" Nothing. "_God dammit, Blaine_!" he shouted in frustration, falling back in bed, exhausted. Just then his father opened the door.

_So, a whole three weeks, huh? -Blaine_

_Yeah. He practically had a seizure right then and there. You're so lucky you were asleep. -Kurt_

_What happened exactly? -Blaine_

_Well, he saw you and I in bed together and started asking questions incredibly calmly. Like, 'oh, when did this happen?' I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Then, once you left, he totally exploded. He started saying 'What did I say about being inappropriate in my house, Kurt?' I tried to tell him that once again, we were fully clothed, but he wasn't buying it. Therefore, I am grounded for three weeks. -Kurt_

_I'm so sorry I didn't wake up sooner! I could've like, snuck out the window or something! -Blaine_

_Blaine, my room is on the second story. -Kurt_

_I still would've. -Blaine_

_No way. And besides, it's fine. You're just not allowed within thirty feet of me until three weeks are up. -Kurt_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? :'( -Blaine_

_Oh, don't pout. I'll make sure we make up for our lost time together in full. ;) -Kurt_

_I'm holding you to that. -Blaine_

**Teehee. :D That is literally all I have to say. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
